mlp_and_skylanders_twinversefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
.]] Twilight Sparkle (トワイライトト・スパークル, Towairaito Supākuru), is both a fictional character and one of the central main protagonists of the My Little Pony series. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, the younger sister of Shining Armor, sister-in-law to Princess Cadance, and paternal aunt to Flurry Heart. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle—the Castle of Friendship—and gains the title "Princess of Friendship". Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. In Owl's Well That Ends Well, Twilight adopts a pet owl named Owlowiscious. Twilight's human counterpart, Sci-Twi, briefly serves as an antagonist in Friendship Games. "We've learned that friendship isn't always easy. But there's no doubt it's worth fighting for." :—Twilight Sparkle. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Tara Strong (English), Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Walah Asmah (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Liu Ru-ping (Chinese), Silan Rasch (Danish), Merel Burmeister (Dutch), Henni-Liisa Stam (Finnish), Not Known (French), Julia Meynen (German), Talya Barkai (Hebrew), Bea Vadász (Hungarian), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian), Park Ji-yoon (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Magdalena Krylik (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Iulia Tohotan (Romanian), Olga Golovanova (Russian), Milena Moravčević (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Lina Hedlund (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Berrak Kus (Turkish), Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian), Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese), Claire Tefnin (European French), Solange Santos (European Portuguese), Yolanda Gispert (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Carla Castañeda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (Singing voice): Rebecca Shoichet (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Emanuela Pacotto (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Ana Vieira (European Portuguese), Carla Cerda (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Dutiful and intelligent, Twilight Sparkle is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anypony else. That is until her mentor, Princess Celestia charged her with the study of a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Ponyville. Though sometimes she gets on her "high horse" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hoof endear her to her new friends in Ponyville, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader! Twilight was once charged by Princess Celestia to learn about the magic of friendship and report her findings to her royal highness. Her magic increased until the day she grew wings and became a princess! The ponies of Ponyville look up to Twilight for her intelligence and admire her courtly background. As a natural-born leader, Twilight cleverly utilizes all her friends' skills and talents to achieve their mission, and oftentimes discovers new things about herself and all her amazing friends! Appearance Twilight is a Unicorn with a main color of purple. Her coat's coloration is a light purple, while her mane is violet, purple and pink, and her eyes are dark purple. Her color is a reference to her name. When it is twilight, it is a time where there is a mixture of light and dark, which explains Twilight's coloration. Her Cutie Mark is a dark pink star that is surrounded by five smaller, white bunches of glitter. It is also a reference to her name, but this time her last name, Sparkle. Her Cutie Mark is actually very sparkly, despite her personality in the beginning not being such. As a Filly, nothing changes about her. * Hair Color: Dark indigo, pink and purple * Skin Color: Light purple * Eye Color: Purple * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sociability and friendship Twilight is first introduced in the series as being asocial. She politely refuses an invitation to Moon Dancer's get-together and later states that she and Spike "don't have time for that sort of thing." When Celestia tells her to oversee the arrangements of the Summer Sun Celebration in Ponyville and to try and make friends, Twilight is indifferent to the latter request. Over the course of the series premiere, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in Ponyville. In Amending Fences, Twilight returns to Canterlot in an attempt to apologize to her former friends for her past actions. She succeeds with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette, but Moon Dancer coldly rebuffs the four mares. Minuette and Twilight liken Moon Dancer's behavior to the way Twilight used to act. Love of books In the Friendship is Magic - Part 1, Twinkleshine says that Twilight is more interested in readong books than friends. Even after Twilight have becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she most confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running in Fall Weather Friends. She is also very knowledgeable about Equestria's history, as seen in such episodes as Luna Eclipsed and Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. She almost passes out when she finds out that the Canterlot Library has a restricted section in Forgotten Friendship. Rationality Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. During the investigation in MMMystery on the Friendship Express, Twilight tells Pinkie Pie to stop making wild accusations, and they work together to find clues and solve the mystery. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. In Swarm of the Century, she hysterically suggests building a replica of Ponyville in less than a minute before Princess Celestia can see the damage done by the parasprite infestation. In Lesson Zero, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to write to Celestia about a friendship problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she shows a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gives her. Twilight tends to be ratherskeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Zecora is an evil enchantress in Bridle Gossip, and Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie Sense" in Feeling Pinkie Keen. In Party Pooped, Twilight displays an irrational fear of quesadillas. In the first movie, Twilight rationalizes that outside of Equestria, not every problem can be solved with friendship, especially since a con artist cat almost sells them and they are almost ratted out by a band of parrot pirates. In the underwater kingdom of Seaquestria, she has Pinkie and the rest of her friends act friendly toward the friendless Princess Skystar to serve as a distraction while she attempts to steal the transformation pearl. It is this act that ends up costing the Mane Six's friendship and getting Twilight captured by Tempest Shadow. Relationships Friends/Allies * Ponies ** Mayor Mare ** Mane 6 *** Applejack *** Rarity *** Fluttershy *** Rainbow Dash *** Pinkie Pie * Spike Family * Twilight Sparkle (human counterpart) * Night Light (father) * Twilight Velvet (mother) * Shining Armor (older brother) * Princess Cadance (sister-in-law) * Princess Celestia (aunt-in-law) * Princess Luna (aunt-in-law) * Unnamed uncle * Flurry Heart (niece) Neutral * Sunset Shimmer * Discord * King Sombra * Ghosts Rivals Enemies * Lord Tirek * Queen Chrysalis Abilities and Powers Powers Magic :This section is transcluded from the article magic. If you wish to edit this section, '' Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Knack for organization Twilight shows her knack for organization in ''Winter Wrap Up. When the Winter Wrap Up becomes inefficient and uncoordinated, she organizes the teams and ensures that winter is wrapped up on time. Mayor Mare gives Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer." Twilight also uses her organization skills in the episodes Lesson Zero, Secret of My Excess, and It's About Time. In the book The Art of Equestria, then-supervising director Jayson Thiessen suggests that Twilight has "a touch of OCD". Teaching In the episode Twilight Time, Twilight takes time each week to teach the Cutie Mark Crusaders various skills. She attempts to teach Sweetie Belle to use the telekinetic component of her magic, Apple Bloom how to make botanic growth potions, and Scootaloo how to strip and reassemble various types of scooter and cycle. Twilight is overjoyed when she thinks the other classmates also want to learn new things, but she is disappointed when she finds out that they merely want to spend time with a local celebrity. Twilight's ability as a teacher is proven in that she succeeds in teaching all three Crusaders the skills she intended to teach them. They all demonstrate a high degree of aptitude at the end of their lessons. Twilight attempts to teach Rainbow Dash the history of the Wonderbolts, but her methods of study prove futile when Rainbow Dash acts as a class clown in Testing Testing 1, 2, 3. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, Twilight takes Starlight Glimmer on as a student, and she attempts to give Starlight her first friendship lesson in The Crystalling - Part 1 by sending her to reunite with Sunburst. In the end, Twilight laments about her alleged failure, but Spike renews her resolve. In the season eight premiere, Twilight opens the School of Friendship in order to teach the magic of friendship to all races and spread it across Equestria and beyond. She serves as the school's headmistress, and she and her friends all serve as teachers. List of other Skills * Magic * Flight * Telekinesis Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Crowns For the first three seasons of the show, Twilight possesses a crown containing the element of magic. She receives it in Friendship is Magic - Part 2 when she defeats Nightmare Moon. The crown is studded with sapphires and a magenta star-shaped gem shaped like Twilight's cutie mark. After Twilight becomes a princess in the ending of Magical Mystery Cure, she wears a different crown with the element of magic embedded in it. It is a lighter shade of gold, no longer has sapphires, and rests horizontally, not vertically, on Twilight's head. Twilight relinquishes her crown when she and her other five friends restore the Elements of Harmony to the Tree of Harmony in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. At the Summer Sun Celebration, she currently wears a new crown, which has the same shade of gold just like and looks completely different from her own element of magic crown. It has more of a "classic" crown shape, with each point studded with a small magenta jewel. It becomes her regular crown for the rest of the remaining season, as seen in Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Gallery Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Hot air balloon :Main article: Twinkling Balloon Twilight rides a purple hot air balloon in the title sequence, and uses the same balloon to fly with her friends to Cloudsdale for Rainbow Dash's competition in Sonic Rainboom. In The Return of Harmony Part 2, the ponies use it to fly with Fluttershy in order to capture the brainwashed Rainbow Dash. The balloon is also used on other occasions. Gallery History Past Synopsis ''My Little Pony'' ''Season 1'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Toys and merchandise * Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) * Characters with a similar name: Twilight Sporkle, Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sky, and Salina Sparkle. Etymology External links * Twilight Sparkle My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki * Twilight Sparkle Collectible Card Game Wiki * Twilight Sparkle Fan Wiki * Twilight Sparkle My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki * This article's speculation page. Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Characters